


My Heart Will Go On

by LeahBellaRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cheating, M/M, Possible Character Death, RMS Titanic, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahBellaRose/pseuds/LeahBellaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Castiel Novak boards the RMS Titanic, he knows this is the end.  As soon as he gets back to the States, his life will continue to be planned out for him.  There's no way out of the rich, upper-class life he never desired.  That is, until he meets a beautiful green-eyed man who might just be the only one who can save him, not only from his life, but from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I’ll make this brief. This is unbeta’d, so all mistakes are my own. I just didn’t have it in me to make Chuck Castiel’s douchebag father, so I decided to make it Zachariah. This is shamelessly close to the movie.

Castiel Novak looked at the grand ship that was docked in front of him. Or, grand to everyone else. Castiel was in no way impressed.  
“Isn’t it wonderful?” Meg asked, grabbing hold of Castiel’s arm.  
“I suppose,” Castiel replied unenthusiastically.  
“They say she’s unsinkable,” a voice both Castiel and Meg knew all too well. Meg beamed as she turned toward her future father-in-law. Castiel grimaced and did the same.  
“Father! I wasn’t expecting we’d see you until we boarded,” Castiel said with fake cheer.  
“And yet, here we are. Meg, it’s always wonderful to see you,” Zachariah smiled, giving his soon-to-be daughter-in-law a kiss on the cheek. “Castiel, might I have a word?”  
Castiel sighed and untangled himself from Meg’s arm and followed his father a few feet away. He watched all pleasantries fade from Zachariah’s face.  
“Castiel,” he muttered sternly.  
“Father,” Castiel replied. At that Zachariah snarled.  
“Castiel, this is an important journey. You are engaged to be married to Meg. She’s a lovely girl, and I just don’t see why you can’t just-”  
“Love her? I’m sorry, Father, but it doesn’t work that way. She’s not my… type.” He preferred a bigger build, a bit more muscle, and, oh yes, a penis. Not that Zachariah knew that. If he did…well, there wouldn’t be much of Castiel left to marry the girl in the first place. Nonetheless, his father’s lips curled up.  
“You listen to me, boy. You will marry Meg. Look at her, she’s completely enamored with you. You know how important this is. You know how much we lost when the last stock went down. Meg comes from a wonderful family-”  
“You mean a rich one?”  
Zachariah ignored the comment and charged on. “All we have is our name and a hell of a lot of debt. Marrying Meg will fix that. Otherwise we loose everything.” At that, his father turned around, plastered on a smile, and headed over to Meg, who was chatting with some other rich woman.  
You mean you’ll loose everything, Castiel thought, rolling his eyes. Nonetheless, he made is way through the bustle back to his fiancée, who immediately took his arm again.  
“Shall we board?” he asked with the fake smile that was on his face far too often. Meg nodded eagerly and they made their way up to the large ship.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Dean, you’re betting everything we have!” Sam muttered worriedly.  
“Sam, we don’t have anything,” Dean replied, mocking his brother’s worried tone. Sam rolled his eyes and gave what Dean liked to call his, “Bitch face”. “Look, I have a good feeling about this. Plus, look. They’re betting Titanic tickets. If we win, we can see Mom again. Not only that, but maybe that Jess girl back home is still available.” Dean winked at his brother, who sighed and looked away. Dean took that as a sign to continue on.  
“Alright, boys, time for the final reveal!” Dean exclaimed to the table. The two men in front of him turned over their cards. One had three of a kind. The other had a flush.  
“Shit…” Dean murmured.  
“Dean…” Sam whispered, his eyes wide.  
“You know, Sammy, you win some, you loose some.  
“Damnit, Dean! You bet every-”  
“Let me finish, Sam. What I was going to say was that for once, you’re big brother finally won one! We’re going home, Sammy!” Dean exclaimed, throwing down his cards. “Full house, boys!” Without another word, Dean grabbed the money, the tickets, and his brother’s arm, and ran out the door toward the hulking boat docked right outside the bar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean and Sam ran across the docking station toward the lower-class entrance.  
“Can you believe it Sammy! You’re big brother really came through, huh?” Dean yelled. Sam yelled something back in return, but Dean didn’t have a chance to find out what, for he slammed into something- or someone.  
It happened in an instant. A flash of blue met green as Dean tumbled to the ground, dropping his things.  
“Dean! You alright?” Sam asked, holding his hand out. Dean began to reach for the hand when a harsh female voice met his ears.  
“Hey, watch it! Do you even know who you just ran into?”  
A softer, deeper male voice came next. “Meg, please, calm down. I’m sure it was an accident. Are you alright?”  
Dean looked up into the deepest blue eyes he’d ever seen. They were amazing, almost the same color as the sky above. He took a moment to study the rest of the man hovering above him. He had messy, dark brown hair that contrasted the finely pressed suit the man wore. His lips were thick and soft looking, but set in a slight frown, giving those beautiful eyes a sad, pitiful look. Dean would do anything to see them crinkle up with a smile.  
“Sir, did you-” Dean shook his head and cleared himself of the stupor that had surrounded him.  
“Yeah, man, I’m fine. Sorry ‘bout that,” Dean chuckled nervously. The man gave a small smile.  
“Castiel, let’s go! The first class is almost done boarding.” The woman hanging of the beautiful man’s arms didn't hide her emphasis on “first class”. The man, however, ignored her, and held out his hand. Dean took it lightly and let himself be pulled up.  
“Thanks, man. Sorry for knocking into you. I just-”  
“No need to worry. It’s not of import.”  
Dean nodded. If his suit wasn’t already indication enough, the way he talked definitely screamed, “first class”. “Well, see ya around, I guess.”  
“Hopefully not too much,” the woman muttered, earning her a glare from the blue-eyed man.  
“Right. You sure you’re ok?”  
Again, Dean nodded. “Don’t worry about me.” He hesitated a moment longer before Sam pulled at his arm.  
“Dean, people are almost done boarding.”  
With a wave of his hand, Dean followed his brother toward the lower-class entrance.  
“Don’t even think about it, Dean,” Sam warned. Dean chuckled, knowing exactly what Sam was talking about.  
“Wouldn’t have a snowball’s chance with him anyway, baby brother.”


End file.
